


Heat Of The Moment

by starkind



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Cinematic Universe, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Introspection, IronBat - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little snippet that popped up in my head last night while the thunderstorms were raging outside. </p><p>I wanted something quite different at first, involving smut and two billionaires aboard a private jet during a storm, but these two wanted to stay on the ground. Needless to say, they kept the porn from me as well and left me with this. Apologies for its rather rushed nature, maybe I'll go and fix it at some point or another :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Heat Of The Moment [На пике]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405577) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Just a little snippet that popped up in my head last night while the thunderstorms were raging outside. 
> 
> I wanted something quite different at first, involving smut and two billionaires aboard a private jet during a storm, but these two wanted to stay on the ground. Needless to say, they kept the porn from me as well and left me with this. Apologies for its rather rushed nature, maybe I'll go and fix it at some point or another :-)

Tony?

Tony was like the sun.

Bright, luminous, radiant.

A burning flame, scorching heat.

Hot-rod red and gold, metal reflecting the light, creating prisms.

He was everything Bruce was not. Did not want to be. Could never be.

And yet, he was drawn to him.

Inexplicable. Ferocious. Tenacious.

Sometimes, Bruce feared he would burn him, singe his skin, combust his heart and soul.

Of course he never did.

No, Bruce never had any intention of becoming Icarus.  
  
***

Bruce?

Bruce was like dark clouds and rain.

Cool, gloomy, miserable.

A swirling torrent of blue, gray, and everything in between.

The steady falling downpour weighting down a sodden, clinging cape.

Sometimes, Tony feared he would drown in him.

Would drown in of all his sorrow, his pain, the abyss of blackness.

Of course he never did.

No, Tony always managed to swim right back to the shore, like Odysseus after the storm.

***

Together they were able to cause the greatest thunderstorms.

It started with a stifling feel upon close proximity; an anticipated change of atmosphere.

Then there was that certain calm before the storm. Until hot mingled with cold.

Two unstable bodies raising up against each other, to succumb to sweet release.

Sometimes, Tony allowed himself to get caught in the wake; went right through the riptide.

He knew Bruce would be there to catch him, should he drift too far.

Sometimes, Bruce allowed a himself to revel in the faint glow of the aftermath; unmasked for once.

He knew Tony would be there to shield his eyes, should it get too bright.

***

The smell of rain on previously dry ground. Purified, clean, full of hope.

A subsequent rainbow in the sky. Colorful, distant, a little blurry.

Both of them never spoke about it.

They never had to.

 


End file.
